


no tittle

by SuzunaOuO



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzunaOuO/pseuds/SuzunaOuO
Summary: pwp有私货





	no tittle

金东奎在纽约是大哥——无论是从年龄还是从赛场经验上他都是当之无愧。金东奎的生活很有规律：训练日早睡早起，他是游戏训练中那个挥舞着莱因哈特信念之锤带领队伍走向胜利的优秀前排，和队友呆在一起时是温柔可亲成熟稳重的兄长，而休息日时他的生活也丰富多姿——深更半夜身上带着略微酒气回到基地，然后把在打天梯直播大喊大叫的jjonak房门一顿哐哐敲，直到那个平日里张牙舞爪的小章鱼乖乖地说东奎哥我会小小声点，然后带着奇怪的满足感摇摇晃晃离开，他没拿换洗衣服就一头扎进浴室冲澡，出来的时候顺手在门口的椅子上捡了一件不知道是谁的T恤就套上，然后回房间。  
他发现郑然官站在他的房间门口正在犹豫要不要进去，而郑然官也发现了拖鞋踩的啪啪响回来的金东奎。“东奎哥你有剃须膏吗，我的用完了，星现在打游戏，我不想去敲他门了。”  
“有啊，你进来拿就是了。”金东奎顺势推开房间门，只打开了小灯，金东奎正弯着腰在床头柜里摸索，他听见郑然官在他身后轻笑：“东奎哥你穿的是我的T恤，我收拾出来想寄回家的。”  
金东奎正好找到了剃须膏，他低头才发现胸前是大大的深蓝色XL2，队伍里也只有他和flower有这件t恤，他顺势直接脱下来还给郑然官，没意识到自己刚洗过头不经意把水珠都甩到郑然官脸上了。  
“这么快就要准备收拾东西了吗。”金东奎光着上身，他没打算再穿衣服，反正一会儿要睡觉了。  
郑然官把T恤抖了抖，“嗯，收拾一些以后用不着的东西，明年我们就不住在这里了吧。”  
郑然官话一说出口，金东奎也不由得有些留恋地看了看四周，“时间过得真快。”  
“我们要满世界跑了。”郑然官笑了笑，然后看着金东奎，他笑起来的时候右边脸颊还有个若有似无的小酒窝。  
“你今天没喝多少嘛。”郑然官打量着他，顺便指了指他赤裸上身上的抓痕，眼神带着笑意变得意味深长。  
“我只是出去小酌，明天还要训练啊。”金东奎发觉郑然官的目光集中在自己胸前的抓痕上，“那是我刚才洗澡自己抓的。”金东奎想把这个话题岔过去，“难怪你来借剃须膏，你下巴都刮破了。”  
他在郑然官脸上一戳，俩人就这么嬉笑着身体接触越来越近，金东奎稍微没站稳身体一歪倒在床上，郑然官笑着推他，金东奎不甘示弱奋起反击，一把拉过郑然官的手把他压在了自己身下。  
俩人都愣了一秒，昏黄柔和的灯光让金东奎的身影笼罩着郑然官的整个上半身，像个巨大的幽灵，金东奎看不清郑然官的表情，空气里有淡淡清甜的桃子味，他知道那是郑然官常用的洗发水的味道。  
贴上郑然官的嘴唇的时候金东奎脑子里什么都没想，这个吻他不想定义———郑然官被金东奎压在身下的时候他就已经感觉到房间里有种无形的气氛在压迫着他，他其实今天也喝了点酒，不过是在他自己房间里，他的嘴巴里一股烟酒交杂的味道。等金东奎的唇离开他时，一条透明的唾液拉丝挂在他嘴边。  
“你喝酒了。”金东奎知道他抽烟的，他也不是在质问，郑然官的嗓子里发出一声闷哼算是回答，他没有想要挣脱开金东奎，只是安静的躺在那儿，灯光太昏暗他其实也看不清金东奎的表情，他甚至脑子里没有去思索这一切的合理性。  
金东奎的上身赤裸着，他贴合着郑然官壮硕的身躯，开始单刀直入地伸手到他的腰部撩开他的上衣，金东奎的动作其实是粗暴又直接的，不像他对别人，会虚情假意或者真心真意地抚摸和亲吻他们的身体还撩拨他们。郑然官没有表示出不愿意，他感觉到郑然官的身体在发热，他闭着眼睛，毫不掩饰地一边握住金东奎已经起了反应的器官，另一只手搂着他，手还在他后脑勺的头发那里乱抓。  
他是把自己当成什么人了吗。金东奎抓住郑然官乱抓头发的那只手，干脆利落地捏出郑然官的食指和中指，他像在blow job一样———从虎口到指尖吮吸舔舐彻底。郑然官睁开了眼睛，他的胸腔一起一伏喘着粗气，他的嘴唇被他亲吻得又红又肿，唾液的莹莹水光还留在他肿胀的唇和下巴上。  
金东奎不打算替郑然官扩张，床头柜里一直有润滑剂和安全措施，然而进入郑然官身体时还是吃痛———他知道郑然官的情史，也许是部分，对方抓着他的胳膊嘶了一声，润滑剂包裹着他的性器让他在郑然官身体里艰难前行，充分的挤压感又让他时不时打个激灵，从下身传到脊梁骨到中枢神经酥麻的感觉触电似的占据他的大脑，俩人几乎是同时发出了难以忍受的呻吟和喘息，郑然官把他胳膊抓的更紧，他的性器顶端流出了些许液体，难耐地顶着金东奎的小腹。  
如果这是和别人，金东奎会很乐意地延长很久，但是和郑然官做，他不用考虑和对方细细温存什么，等到肠壁挤压感直到他脑子里的那颗保险丝啪地断了线，他抓紧郑然官的肩头———如果是和其他人，他一定会捧着对方的脸，或者是吻着他们的嘴唇，面带温柔笑意，而郑然官的表情是冷漠的，眼神是空洞和茫然的，他因为剧烈和快速的抽插从嗓子里发出低吼，或许这才是性爱最原始的样貌———不要去考虑是否相互喜欢，是否心灵相通，是否感激涕淋，只要享受就好了。还有一句话怎么说的？———爱情，就是性欲诗意的体现。  
等金东奎把自己从郑然官身体里抽出来后，他没有拒绝郑然官“东奎哥，让我来”的请求，郑然官进入的状态很慌乱，他更像是在用动物本能却也更像个孩子，他似乎在忍耐什么，连润滑剂都没有用，只是套弄了几下认为够湿润了就急慌慌地探索———那一瞬间金东奎想开口骂人，但是郑然官的眼睛里像是一团散不开的黑雾，他的喘息和呻吟里带着微弱的几乎听不见的哭腔，他的额头上层层密密的汗，有一滴顺着他的脸颊流下来滴在金东奎的胸脯上。  
金东奎分不清那是泪珠还是汗珠，他不是没有见识过郑然官难受的时候，在他们前几个阶段输比赛被淘汰的时候，无助地接受着打赢他们的队伍成员可能虚伪或是真心安慰的拥抱和握手，还有那个人离开的那天，郑然官默默地站在窗外看他的背影，回忆都是温暖又毒辣的片段，似乎那些情绪融合在了一起，一动及便是抓心致命的疼。  
最后他还是抽出去了。进入贤者时间的郑然官和金东奎俩人躺着床的对角，郑然官掏出被金东奎脱掉的睡裤口袋里的打火机和烟，想习惯性的点看到金东奎的眼神，“你抽吧。”金东奎语气淡淡地允许了。  
“你想留下来睡也可以。”  
“我一会儿回去。”  
“帮我关灯…明天记得早起，有训练赛。”  
“我会的。”

-end-


End file.
